This invention relates generally to image analysis, and more specifically to identifying a portion of an image that does not include content.
A digital magazine server provides content to its users via a digital magazine having various pages each including one or more content items. Each page also includes information describing positioning of content items within a page relative to each other. Frequently, content included in a digital magazine includes images, so a page of the digital magazine often includes multiple images.
However, images included in a page of the digital magazine may include content as well as portions without content, such as a letterbox region of a frame captured from a video. Conventional instructions for presenting images in a page of digital content do not account for portions of an image that do not include content, which may cause the content included in the image to appear distorted or difficult to view when the image is presented to a user. For example, if content in an image is surrounded by a border that does not include content, a difference in the area including the content and the total area of the image may cause the content in the image to be distorted when the image is presented by the page of the digital magazine.